


Warmth Between Dark Skin

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Black Character(s), Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Consensual, Cuddling, Gay Male Character, Gentleness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love these two - they deserve love and happiness, Implied Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Male Slash, My First Work in This Fandom, No Dialogue, Short & Sweet, Silence, Staring, There's intimate closeness in this, Touching, Warm, except for something that was said from the movie [referencing it], referenced sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Whisper, say my name. The lights, are getting lower. Trouble, from your lips. One taste, I'm going over. This feel, is what I'm after. Empty, lead the high. Fix me. I'm feeling sober. I don't even care, yeah you got me good. We don't got to know if we should. Getting lost on you, yeah you said i could. Cuz you know that. Cuz you know. Once I get it. So addicted. Got me tripping. High over you. Once you get it. So addicted. Got you trippin'. High over me. You keep me from crashing down. Stay a little longer, stay a little longer with me. Once I get it. So addicted. Got me tripping. High over you. Darkness, chase the day. No light, the sun is rising. Burning, skin to skin. Melting and you can't fight it. Slipping under the heat. That we keep bringing. Messing with my head. With you.' ♡⚣
Relationships: Chiron/Kevin (Moonlight)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Warmth Between Dark Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I finally watched 'Moonlight' and I loved it 💙 So I decided to write this 💚

_"You the only man that's ever touched me."_

That being said, breaking the silence between them, when Chiron confessed this, that made Kevin feel glad, in fact it filled him with happiness. Strangely enough. He couldn't stop staring at him. He can't take it anymore. 

Both of these guys let their feelings out. In that silence, it's nice and peaceful, letting them both feel calm. Even comfortable with each other. 

They are alone together, in that room, while it was dark in there yet warm. Not cold, like this night with a chilly breeze outside. They're both sitting on the bed, on that end with one another. Just staying, in a silent and quiet way, not talking or anything. Only relaxing as they listened to each other's breathing. 

Kevin stayed there as well, closer to him again now. He holds him, putting his hand on Chiron's head. Like he has done before, did it when they were younger, just teenagers. 

He couldn't resist it, not anymore, that urge and temptation to do something. To touch and kiss him. Just like that night on the beach, years ago. 

Chiron seemed to be thinking the same thing, deep in these thoughts, in his own faded mind. He snapped out of it. His stare on him. He leaned in, slowly, towards him. 

Kevin does the same. Until their lips are inches apart. He was closing that distance between them as he kissed him. He felt that softness of this other male's lips, loving it. 

Chiron felt loved with him. He had admitted that to himself. He let his mind wander, getting lost in the moment with Kevin, being in a good mood and feeling love for him. 

They kept kissing and even started touching each other now, for awhile. It's affectionate, also lovingly passionate. 

Both guys stripped slightly, taking off each other's shirts and throwing each piece of clothing on the ground. Chiron puts his chain necklace on the nightstand as well. 

Kevin touched him again, in a gentle way, for a bit. He started kissing down Chiron's body. He also kissed Chiron's neck, gently, leaving a slight mark on that dark skin of this other male's. 

Now he was kissing those collarbones. He marked him again. He resisted leaving more marks though. 

He leans down over him, feeling Chiron's heartbeat. He loves it, almost as much as him. 

Chiron shivered slightly. He breathed calmly. He felt everything and loved it. 

That all was nice. This sensation, a blissful feeling, a soothing touch on soft skin which comforted him. He blushed a bit, into a reddish shade on his dark skin, as he felt flustered already. 

He noticed that this other male was also blushing, thankfully. It made him feel better when he saw that. 

Kevin gave him another kiss on the lips. He deepened it. Slowly. He tasted him, that sweetness from him. He was still staring at him, quietly. Into Chiron's eyes. 

Chiron hummed softly, in between this kiss. He made a noise, from his low voice. He held in a moan, within his throat, not letting it out. He noticed that Kevin didn't seem to mind this though, at all. He feels relieved about it. 

He puts his fingers through Kevin's hair, feeling how soft it is. He gripped onto Kevin's arm, to touch that smooth skin. 

Kevin liked this other male touching him too. 

Chiron stared at him, silently and deeply, into Kevin's eyes. 

They both felt intoxicated by it all already. Just from kissing and touching. They do that more, wanting to stay like this, ever so close. They take in each other's warmth and very sweet scents. They're listening to their heartbeats and breathing. It's nice, within that silence and this quietness. They both pulled apart from that kiss, as they panted now, their breaths mixed. 

Chiron turned around onto his stomach, blushing again, at Kevin's stare on him. Although he didn't mind that either. 

Kevin was pulling down those pants and threw them on that ground, with the rest of their clothes. 

He reached over. He touched him down there, slipping his hand into those boxers. He grips that shaft, his own hand wrapping around it. He stroked it. 

Chiron moaned at that, his breathing was softer than usual, heavy and uneven. Though he wasn't uncomfortable with this, not at all with him. He bit his lower lip and shut his eyes, gripping tightly onto the bed sheets as he was pinned down under him. Just slightly. 

They stayed like that for a bit, while this other male got him off. 

Until eventually he came in that hand (just like last time). 

Chiron opened his eyes as he breathed and calmed himself down, slowly but surely. 

Kevin was calming down with him. He realized what had happened yet he didn't mind. He smiled softly. 

He kissed Chiron's back, on this darkened skin and on that spine. He still had a smile, staying there with him. He caressed an inner right thigh on that dark skin of the other male's. On this soft skin, underneath his fingers. He's been touching there for a bit. 

Then, he wiped his other hand off (after pulling it out of Chiron's boxers) and made them turn onto their sides. He stares at him. He was spooning him from behind, holding Chiron close. 

They shared a kiss again now, once more, with such gentleness. It was also filled with affection and love, both of them noticing that.

Both guys are lying there, feeling comforted, alone together. 

For awhile it was like that, this all was quiet and silent, a nice quietness. A silence that's peaceful with a calming presence, between them. 

After that, they started cuddling now, slightly. 

Chiron was turning around again, facing him, staring at Kevin. He was leaning on him. 

Kevin let him do that, what he wants, for a bit. Like he had done to him earlier. Not minding it much. He wraps his own arms around Chiron, although not too tightly. 

Which Chiron appreciated, it also seemed like. His heart beating ever more. 

Chiron wrapped his arms around him as well. He was holding onto him. He stays with him, in that warm feeling. He loved it. 

They stayed there, close to each other. They cuddled, nuzzled against one another, in a warm embrace. Their bodies are against each other. Just for a bit as they slowly closed their eyes. They rested slightly. 

Eventually they fall asleep together, peacefully even, for the rest of that night. In this nice silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed it ♥️ & Thanks for reading this 💜


End file.
